


Tormentor

by MFU



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Summary: (Sequel to Saviour)Taken to the realm the black Lord promised her, Rose is given little choice but to obey every command given to her.Escape seems impossible, but that doesn't mean she won't try.
Relationships: SCP-035 (SCP Foundation)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The ceiling was golden. Rose had been staring at it for a while now, not blinking. Her head hurt to move, her limbs ached too. Mind empty, no thoughts- just silence.

What happened? It was like all memories had just vanished. A chill rushing up her spine as she urged her gaze left. Noticing walls with exquisite designs all over. Forcing her gaze right, to see the same thing. 

Her first thought was anxious; she had work tomorrow. Beth would be there to confront her. And, all the others would watch as Rose fumbled over her words in an attempt to disguise how she felt.

One of her ears felt blocked, snuffing out the sound a little. But, faintly, she could hear melodies playing closeby. Breathing in sharply, her hand went to her stomach; finding silk wrapped over a sore numb spot of skin. Lifting her hand from these dark coloured sheets, staring at the golden flower engraved ring on her finger. 

She coughed a few times softly calling Dyo's name. There was some voices from nearby, someone telling someone else to alert their master. But, Rose had no idea who these voices were. 

She could hear a door clicking open, still wrapped weakly in these silky sheets. 

"You may leave now."

That was Dyo's voice. Exhausted, Rose tilted her gaze to her side. "Rose..."

"My family... everyone... where..."

Rose was too exhausted, feeling weak and tired as he gently pressed his hand down on her chest, keeping her still. "Dyo... what... happened?" She could feel his hands in her hair as he spoke: "hush, take it easy... you need to rest."

With a groan, she managed to prop herself up on her elbows. The dark figure of Dyo becoming more visible as she blinked the fatigue away. The moment Rose recognised his dark royalty inspired attire, her features turned to fear. 

Everything flooding back quickly; she tried to get up, but her mouth opened wide as the sharp pain sizzled through her stomach. When a nasty grin spread across Dyo's façade, he seemed all too satisfied as he placed his hand over Rose's. "So," she spat, still trying to accept the newfound pain in her gut, "where are we? The hotel? Or is this the place you promised you'd... take me..."

"Indeed," he remarked calmly, "welcome... to Alagadda."

Rose recited the name in her mind, frowning. Geography was not her strong point, but she had never heard that name before. "Tell me, are you still angry?" He asked, calm again.

"Help me up..." Rose grunted, "I need... to see..."

"As you wish, my lady."

She tried to stay mad, or defensive, but when he scooped her into his arms... she clung to him, wincing. "This is... so unfair," she stammered over the pain, "you kidnap me... and I can't even.... fight back..." 

Still in his arms, he waltzed calmly to the big gothic styled windows of this room. Needing him to prove his words was a mistake; Rose wished she had never asked. The sky was dark; no stars, no moon, no sun. The colour demonic, hanging over a town of homes that defied gravity. This viewpoint overlooking this town from Hell. 

Her chest rattling, mouth open, gasping for air as her body was hit by disbelief. 'Where am I?' In the far distance, nothing but discoloured ocean waves. Trying not to feint.

"Is this enough proof, darling, or do you need more?"

"Proof...? Is... where...-" she fell a little limp in his arms.

"Come now, you need to rest..." 

She tried to resist, placed back down into these black laced sheets. She tried to tell him to go away, to give her answers, but there was nothing left to be said. She let out a small noise, trying to tilt her head to the sound of some chair being scraped across the floor. Her migraine worsening as she watched Dyo place this lavish armchair beside the bed, taking a seat, leaning back like he owned the world- just watching her in silence.

"What... are you... fucking doing...?" She growled, pained still. She gasped for air; five words enough to knock all energy from her.

"I am staying here to make sure you are alright."

"Appreciate it..." She spat sarcastically, refusing to look at him. 

"I will keep a close eye on you, Rose. You are going to need it."

"W-Why..."

"Most humans that visit are... Changed... After spending so long here. Broken... Altered..."

"If you're trying to... Ah... Frighten m-me... It won't work."

"And, why is that, little flower?" He asked in a cheerful tone.

"Because... One l-look at your face... Is enough to make me run." She smirked to herself, grinning tiredly. Her brows furrowed, eyes shutting as her body reacted; Dyos hand wrapped tight around her throat, cutting off the air, as she wondered if this cruelty was the real him she was now fated with.

"I would start choosing your words very wisely, Rose. You are here now, with me, and there is no way out for you. So, wise up... And fast." 

He let go, watching her fall limp against the sheets. Whimpering and hissing from the pain as he tucked the bedding tighter around her body. "Dyo..." She called again. He hummed, petting her hair. "Do you still... Love me...?" 

"Of course I do. I worship you." 

"Why... Are you going to keep me here? Why are you doing this to me?" Her voice a whisper.

"Because, I love you. That's why."

She clenched her tiny fists. "I... Hate y-you, Dyo.." 

He paused for a moment, before leaning down, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I know you do sweetheart."

Returning to sit back, Dyo gave Rose a moment within the silence to think. There was no screaming, no harsh knocking on her door, no family here to berate her. This painful feeling inside of being unloved, of being brushed aside and hurt by everyone, of bleeding out her soul only to be told to stop doing so- everything just settled. Everything she had ever done was in vain, every attempt, every thought, every actions... vanishing. The sun, her only reliable companion, gone. 

Dyo paused his thoughts, guiding his gaze back to his lover. Rose, barely able to move, sobbing. Her forehead scrunched, a tear slowly meeting her chin; tickling the skin as it fell slowly. Her gaze not really focused on anything at all. 

He read her mind, seeing how he had betrayed her emotions; destroyed the trust she had within him. This incredible feeling swirling inside her chest, flowing through her veins, hot and painful. Feeling unwanted, muted, an intense blame/self-hatred for herself. 

"You can be free here, Rose. That is why I brought you here. You have all that I offered, and more. Simply, do as I ask of you, and you will be-"

"Fine?" She spat. "You k-kidnap me here, you tell me nothing, and you expect m-me to just... love you like I once did, huh?"

"'Like you once did,' huh?" He stood from his seat, sighing as he took a seat next to Rose's body, placing a hand the other side of her face, hovering over her. "In spite of the circumstances being highly against your favour, I am offering you the chance to adjust to this life with me... without force. You should be wise to take it." He laughed: "you have little other choice."

"You really disgust me, you know that, right?"

"Oh sure...~"

"But," she groaned, "I will play along for now... Black Lord-"

"Dyo."

"So, are you going to let me out of this room? Hmm?" Rose spat, glaring the best she could.

"Of course. The people are dying to see you, just as much as I am longing to show you off. However, until you are better- No."

"You cannot keep me cooped up in..." she looked around the lavish room, "here! I won't stay!"

"You will. You have to. I, personally, shall be caring for you... a little bonding time, if you will. To heal old scars, between the two of us."

Rose just frowned at him. A soft melody seeping in through the window, sending this pleasant chill through her body. Hands feeling the silky sheets as she tilted her head in the direction of the outside world, listening.

"They are calling to you, Rose. They long to see you; their melodies will satisfy them for long enough." The people of this place were calling to her, really? And, did they truly think playing some weird tune to her as she recovered would build some kind of bond between her and them? 

Falling a little sleepy, her eyes threatened to close the longer she listened. Dyo getting up and returning to her side with some kind of, perhaps, wine in some fancy golden goblet. "Drink this." He commanded lowly. But, Rose shook her head; refusing anything he had to offer. "Drink this, flower, or your time here will be a lot more painful then I intended to make it."

"What is it?" She asked drowsily, inspecting the red liquid inside. 

"I am not asking you to speak; I am asking you to drink... now, flower, do I need to force you?"

Rose was far too drowsy to fight when he grasped her chin, forcing the cup to her lips and the liquid down her throat. Being lay down to rest after, she felt him tucking the sheets around her body again. His voice almost echoing as he spoke: "A few days of drinking, eating, our food... and you should rightly find yourself more... adjusted." He got up, pacing around the bed. "These sensations you are experiencing, not to fret, my love. I have taken great precaution to transition you into your new setting here with me. Whatever that..." he sighed, letting go of some anger for a moment, "your little escapades with your comrade in the blue, whatever he might have informed you... regarding humans here. He was correct. However, I intend to keep your mind intact."

So, humans that did come here really did lose their minds? Blue had also said at one point that things from other realms visited this 'place,' and most would often take part in... exploits of a vulgar nature. And those with sense often left quickly. So, with Dyo's mocking laughter, Rose saw double vision, and collapsed against the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying on her better side, Rose snuggled into her pillow, whining. "My head..." She had her eyes shut, but heard and senses Dyo coming to her side.

"Rose..." He called. She peeked at him, seeing the beverage in his hand. "Drink; you're in worse pain then yesterday."

She groaned, legs shifting against the warm sheets. She didn't want to accept anything from him, pressing her face into the pillow. Hands balled into fists, resting.

He sighed, sitting next to her body. "You're deteriorating faster then I expected, Rose. I need you to drink this, or I'll find other ways to make you. And you won't like them." 

"Please," she croaked; throat parched, speech difficult. "Please, just let me go... I don't want to be here... Please..." She sobbed gently, hiding more of her features against the pillow.

Everything was painful. Her head was pounding violently. She felt stressed, Overwhelmed, clutching the covers tighter as she snuggled deeper into them with a choked back cry. "Please, let me go..."

She began coughing suddenly, shivering. "I'm... So... Cold..." She trembled. "Please... Help me, Dyo..." 

She whimpered when he ripped back the covers, placing his hands beneath her to lay her flat on her back; propping her neck up with the pillow. Forcing the goblet to her lips, not caring as most of the water drizzled down her body. Stepping away once she had hydrated herself, Rose stared at the window.

The same tune had been playing constantly, and her vision was fading in and out. Migraine worsening, she could hear her own voice. "Dyo, please, don't leave me..."

Everything swirling in her vision, placing her palm against her forehead in an attempt to stop the pain. "I'm right here, flower." Panting, unable to breathe, he was here somewhere but...

She was haunted by the past in her mind. She gave up her freedom for Dyo, and it felt like he could do anything. He betrayed her, he hurt her, and yet she was haunted by the memory of him walking beside her old enemy. Haunted by anyone else having him, after all he had done for her- and yet he constantly flaunted himself, and done whatever he pleased. 

She stared desperately at the ceiling. 'Its happening; I'm going mad.' Her terrified expression done nothing to ease how fast her heart was pumping. She turned to her side again, shaking. The realization that she wasn't happy, after getting all she wanted, mixed with this unrealistic sense of comparing her newfound 'freedom' to everyone else's that she knew, was maddening. Learning, fighting and discovering; pushing herself, finding passion, only to fall behind, into the jaws of self loathing- like always. 

Her clothes had long since been on her body, only left in her underwear, she yelped when she felt strong arms come behind her. Weeping silently, eyes rolling back and flowing with tears, she covered her own mouth with her hand. Dyo spooned her from behind, despite how she trembled against his touch- not moving. 

How... How could she have ever wished for this?

"Don't worry flower," he growled gently down her neck, "I'm here to look after you." She let out a string of shaky whimpers, too afraid to look over her shoulder. "I'll have you obsessed with me in no time." 

And that same treatment continued for weeks. Lasting long periods of time. Once, when her stomach wound had nearly fully recovered, he had lifted her naked body into the air whilst he lay back in the sheets, admiring his little shame-filled doll, before calmly sitting her on his naked lap; dragging her gently by the back of her neck so she lay against his bare chest. And yes, he expected her to fall asleep that way, too sickly and exhausted to fight back. He would only wait till she woke to begin moving his hips anyways, that was if she chose to ignore him, speaking softly to her as her eyes opened- as if this was normal.

Maybe he enjoyed humiliating her, or the look of shock in her eyes as she woke up, or maybe he was turned on by the idea of having her at his disposal. But, he was always gentle and loving towards her, protective even. There was no doubt in Rose's mind that a part of him still clearly adored her, she was no fool; her sharp intuition knew this. But, the lengths he would go to, and the actions caused by how irresistible he seemed to find her were... Questionable. Painful. Torturous. How can you love someone, if you give them no choice?

And believe her, Rose had been in relationships with plenty of assholes. People that controlled her, people that yelled and kept her to themselves. But here, Dyo topped them all. Kidnapping her, getting what he wanted, selfishly belittling her, and loving her entirely. He really was something else.

Shutting her eyes to escape, she's graced by the images of all those symbols. Her mind was full of these deceptive thoughts that seemed so unlike her: jealousy for Dyo to be with anyone else, for anyone else to think about him. Cold, freezing, he had no body heat to give. No way out, panicking, but letting it happen and staying calm. Endlessly thinking of how everyone played into his palms, wondering how much experience he had doing that. Terrified he was reading her right now. No escape. Endless. All whilst he held her, and continued smiling.

And, one time, she had managed to make it to the bedroom door with painful slow steps. Dyo only leaving for a moment. But, the second he caught a glimpse of her trying to leave, she had remembered shaking violently, collapsing into his arms as he cooed she would be alright. Forced to stare up into unloving loving eyes, willing herself to not break apart as his silent stare destroyed her willpower and strength she had raised when trying to escape.

Feeling like she was simply something he created. A broken toy he fixed, put back together, had sewn love and passion into, and then broken apart for fun. And that was exactly what she was. He had her for lust, for love, for torture- all these things, and she still couldn't wrap her mind around what he truly wanted or needed from her.

Trying to move a little, it was the exhaustion driving her mad. Wanting to get up and do something, wanting to be something, but every attempt was smothered by Dyo. And, as a very sensitive and unfortunate person, that's all it took to help her spiral further into madness. Just closing her eyes and snuggling into the pillow, devastated and lost.

"I know, Rose, you're uncomfortable here with me now..."

"Well obviously." She didn't like speaking much of her feelings, but this time, she had to. "When the world has done nothing but put me down, you gave me the courage to show you myself- again. And you've... Look what you've done to me." 

"Just like always," he shifted his hips a little, gaining closeness, "always focusing and fixating on what doesn't matter anymore."

How did it not matter? He wrapped an arm around her front, still spooning her side, placing his palm against her cheek. And, in one moment of calmness, Rose knew she was going to have to fight to keep her sanity. Somehow, she'd have to fight to keep the person inside that she despised. The things she had indulged in, and desired, led her to being here now. And if it wasn't regret she felt, then it was pride, and if it didn't feel familiar to her- then it was already madness. Taunted by the fact her life had been a repetition of actions, constantly relighting old flames once others had snuffed it out, the self blame was strong and cruel in her heart.

Rose followed her gaze down to her palms, noticing a red stain where she had held tight to the sheets. Identifying it was blood on her palms, she smiled and laughed, whilst tears fell quickly. Remembering the lives she put in danger, simply by existing.

The more she panicked, the more she could hear his laughter. Urging her eyes shut, shaking. "I just want to leave..." How could he have saved her life, had held her so tenderly, and now was enslaving her? 

Her arms above her head, he seperated her legs; enjoying their soft feel as he done so. She shuddered when he placed his fingers in her warmth, the cold feel shocking her as he sent his hand up and down.

"Hmm, you're not getting excited quick enough..." he paused. "Let's play a game: if you manage to, somehow, not come for me... Perhaps I'll allow you to go outside for a short while." He got closer. "Would you like that?" 

Of course she would. "Splendid." Her breathing became a little shaky, legs trembling. "Ah, there we are. I was a little worried for a moment; I thought you weren't going to get excited over me. However, I've proved myself wrong, of course. You are dealing with me, after all." 

Getting harder to take, she was just about to release, before he pulled his hand away. One single second of thinking it was safe, and his digits returned. Forcing that orgasm out of her cruelly. Head tipping back, there was one face in her mind as she released- and it certainly was not Dyos. 

"Rose." His voice low, hollow, he grasped her thighs and pulled her tight around his body. Her arms above, dragged as she was pulled along the sheets. "Are you thinking bad thoughts again?"

"Huh? N-no-"

His fingers returned, making her breathless. "Well, should you want to keep tasting your past heavenly life, how's this for a bite?" So many images of her dark past flooded her mind. Wanting to die, her parents, past lovers- whimpering small noises as he tried his best to make her orgasm to the thoughts of her own misery. She pleaded silently for him to stop, to not make her do such a thing. And eventually, he gave up; no matter how skilled, she simply couldn't come over that.

Rolling onto her side, she looked up at him in confusion and sadness. Why would he do these things to her? Why was he mentally torturing her? Why was she too afraid to fight back? Just giving up, staring silently at her palms on the bed- she was too weak to fight. Staring blankly ahead, lips parted, body shaking every few seconds. 

Her mind whirred back to how she had opened up to Dyo. Those little moments so fragile and dear to her; how warm it felt for him to listen, to hold her close. But, who knew the emptiness could be so cold? Who knew the memories of him saving her, him holding her hand, would become so painful?

Crying again, and loudly too, Rose called out his name. She was quick to feel Dyos reliable touch holding her as she wept. Her vision was plagued by seeing how monstrously cruel everyone was back home, and the saint Dyo was to her.

Feeling him hover over her weak body, she didn't bother opening her eyes as she clung tightly to him. His elbows propped either side of her body, it was probably a task for him to not be pulled on top of her; trying to resist how she held him for dear life, to not hurt her by accident. 

"I'm sorry it hurts you so much, flower. But-" 

His voice drained out in her audio, replaced by a high pitched ringing. The thoughts, the knowledge, that it was this place driving her insane. She was petrified, terrified to submit to this insanity, but it was so hard not to. And Dyo had done everything possible by staying at her side, preventing her leaving the room, holding her when they rested together. 

The noises around herself suddenly became so loud, all at once, and then simply died off. Breathing in the newfound calmness, Rose blinked a few times and realized her 'lover' was hugging onto her body in a tight grip. 

"There, there, you're alright now..."

What happened? Weakened, Rose took in the sight of her lover. He looked pretty... Worn? He was always on top of his own game, but he looked quite concerned and stressed. 

"I knew you'd be alright. I knew you'd make it-" 

In incredible pain, that she ignored, Rose pushed him off of herself and rushed into the toilet connected to this room. Dyo was silent for a moment, not really feeling pity or guilt as Rose was quite obviously coughing and vomiting. And when he did go to check on her, she was crying; eyes reddened and lips trembling. 

When his hand smoothed circles on her back, encouraging her to let it all out, she had these painful unholy flashbacks to him doing the same at the pier. Which only made her throw up more. And when she had exhausted her body, she collapsed back against the wall. Not really moving or doing anything when he gently pat this tissue type handkerchief against her lips.

She wondered: how could he treat everyone else like they were disgusting, but here... In moments where she looked vile, he was still gentle.

"You were having nightmares... Calling my name..."

Wait, so those things she thought happened did... Or didn't? "Did we..." She stuttered out.

"No, I have not touched you." He scooped her up. "I'd prefer you to be conscious for that, dear. However, there's more pressing issues at hand." 

Okay, so that was all in her mind? Does that mean she longed for him? The thought made her feel sick.

Dyo placed her back in the sheets, making sure she was warm. "I know you want to leave this room, Rose. You must be dying to see your people." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

"Now, don't be that way. You've passed the threshold now. Madness will not take you. We just need to heal your wound, dear... And you can venture outside our room."

"Our room?!" She spat.

"Yes, our room." He took her hand, placing a kissing gesture to the back of it. 

"I... Hate you..." Rose tried, not even sure she meant her words.

"I can see you still need to adjust.. you aren't fully healed just yet, anyway. So, you get some rest, and I'll be right here." 

His tone was far too cheerful as he took his seat by the bed again. Great, so he was just going to watch her sleep? 

"N-no, I don't want too..." 

Her voice trailed when he placed his hand over her eyes. All strength draining quickly. His voice a loving coo as he spoke.

"Rest well, little Rose. You're going to need it~"


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't you just look simply... perfection!" 

Rose stared back at herself in the big reflection of the mirror. Arms folded, leaning her weight to one side a little; she simply pouted at her reflection, not at all phased by the glamorous yellow dress she had been dressed in. A big poofy attire, with frills and bows all over. She might have liked it, if it were not for this situation.

With no idea how long it had been since arriving, endless music and parties outside, no sun or moon to go by, Rose had fought a losing battle against the persistent Dyo. He would enter the room each night, merrily convincing her to eat and drink with a heavy dosage of manipulation, or force at times. And, even though he was correct about her migraines and fatigue leaving, she had been dreading this day. For, the day she recovered, Dyo promised his 'people' she would emerge. Like some caged animal, he intended to show her off.

He came behind her, and she balled her fists tight in front of her chest. He was clearly trying to make her compliment his attire; yet another black themed masterpiece. Some kind of overcoat and vest; Rose had little clue how to describe the ridiculous attires he wore. But it was like something out of some medieval movie, that was all she could say.

She jolted when his hands met her waist, the tight corset around her frame doing nothing to protect her from his touch. "We look simply brilliant, my dear."

'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' Rose repeated in her mind, 'we look fucking stupid.' 

"Now, now," he took her hand, taking a big step towards the door. "They are all waiting for you, Rose."

Rose shook her head, trying to keep herself planted to the floor. "Please, I don't want to go out there." Being trapped here, in this room, with Dyo, was bad enough. But, she really had no idea what to expect. She had never even left this room since arriving. 

He opened the bedroom door with his firm grip still on Rose's wrist, dragging her outside with him. The first thing she sees is this dark, but lavish place staring back. The walls a plain white, supported by royal gold and red pillars. The ceiling covered in gold intricate designs, big golden chandelier's hanging from each ceiling. Every doorframe, each lavish seat, every candle- golden.

Stepping down a short flight of marble stairs, Rose kept shaking her head at all the sights. This seemed like a dream, but it was a nightmare! Noticing a set of doors ahead, it was clear the two were heading in that direction. 

"Are you ready, little flower?"

Rose whimpered a little, edging closer to him with an uncertain gaze. What was out there? Why were they waiting for her? So many questions flooding her mind as Dyo banged his fist politely against the door a few times. Someone on the other side opening it, revealing Rose's sight to a huge courtyard. Every single inch of space occupied by the same colourful people that had hunted her down. More then she had ever seen; they were in the masses, all waving and calling for her loudly. 

Shuddering from their porcelain gaze, all set on her, Rose slowly clung onto Dyo's arm. Pressing herself into him, staring out to the masses with an expression of horror. Dyo seemed to like the 'affection' she was giving him, waving to the people proudly and stepping forth. Rose had little choice but to cling to him for dear life. 

One step at a time, their shoes echoing against the cobble pavement. Feeling suffocated, trapped; voices, cheering, so loud- hands that reached for her from the side-lines, forcing her to step even closer to her kidnapper. Dyo quickly noticed how she kept pursing her lips, shutting her eyes tight. 

"Smile, Rose..." She kept walking, horrified. "I won't ask again. Smile."

She managed possibly the worst half smile in existence as Dyo stopped, conversing with someone. Rose kept that awful smile on her face, cowering and hiding how she winced as people got closer; these masked freaks running their hands across her arms, back, hair- the braver ones having no issue with 'accidentally' touching her chest. 

Rose let out a noise that sounded like a laugh, and a cry, gritting her teeth; shoulders hunched as she tried recoiling into herself. Bemused by the noise, Dyo turned to see Rose flustered and cowering. He was quick to usher the citizens away from her, despite how they lingered. 

"Hmm, are you feeling alright?" He asked, almost as if he genuinely cared. Though he probably cared more for his image right now.

Rose clung to him, refusing to open her eyes as she shook her head silently. Dyo pointed to a certain area of courtyard, a fair way away. "See there?" He whispered, crouching a little to her height. "You just have to make it to there, my flower."

"I can't! I... please take me back!"

"Oh, Rose. Even then, this festivity will not be over. We have much else to celebrate." She whined, looking disappointed and beaten. "We, our people, are celebrating your return to good health, and to my side. Can you not enjoy a festivity dedicated to yourself, hmm?"

"Why would I celebrate my own kidnapping?" She hissed lowly, cowering a little when his sharp gaze met hers. 

"You will celebrate it, Rose. You will learn to love being here, with me. Or else..."

She wanted to continue arguing, but lost her voice the deeper they travelled into this masquerade of madness. Rose done her best to avoid the gaze of 'the people,' looking down. There was this coldness that resonated from all of them, a chill up her spine as she passed. Thinking about how any of these porcelain faces could have been the ones chasing her, the ones helping Dyo succeed in his cruel plans to capture her, made her feel... filthy. Their hands upon her body, their gaze on hers, all acting innocent upon this carnival of lies. 

She was not Dyo's lover, she was a prisoner. However, Rose had figured out pretty quickly that his word goes here. What he wanted, he got. And, what he wanted right now, was Rose to play along. 

It was not so bad, really. All these wonderful costumes, and colours. When you passed them by, they would always give some kind of acknowledgment- and that was not just a 'Dyo and Rose' special treatment. They would nod gently to one another, interacting within the silence with hand gestures, the braver of the bunch would crouch a little and pull their cloaks out in a giddy courtesy. Some were even sketching others. All posing as if they were constantly on display; enjoying any moment of attention they received. It really did not seem so bad in many ways, but-

"Are you finally enjoying yourself, little flower?"

Her smile dropped to a deflated frown. "Hmm, sure. Boy, do I love getting kidnapped in a place with no normal sky, and no sign of a human face anywhere." She quickly regret her decision when his hand moved around her waist, grasping her tight. His grip was painful, but she could do nothing to act out against it; thankful once they reached the point he had said this madness would stop at.

Dyo was pre-occupied looking elsewhere for a moment, admiring the crowd. Rose felt a genuine smile address her features, watching the familiar citizen she had allied with appear from the crowd. "Blue!"

Still mute, Blue knelt before her and offered a single rose in her direction. "What are you doing?" She chuckled warmly, grateful to see him. Rose took his hands in her own, lifting him so he no longer knelt before her. "I am so happy to see you, Bluey... do you have any idea how long I have been here?" She wrapped her arms around his frame tight, despite how nervous it seemed to make him. 

But, when he could not respond, Rose frowned a little. Blue was quick to wave his hands around, gently urging the flower into her gaze. She smiled at him, taking it gently. "Thanks Bluey..." she wanted to ask him more, but what answer would she get? It was useless, and her kidnapper and her... she had trusted him! It was an unreadable predicament, and no matter what path Rose took, Dyo would keep winning.

Speaking of Dyo, a hand was placed firmly on Rose's shoulder, making her nervously look at her feet. The citizen, Blue, was quick to kneel on the floor again. Rose looked confused, dragged away. And Blue could only watch, continuing to kneel as Dyo ripped the flower from her hand, tossing it to the floor.

"Why'd you do that for!?" She spat angrily. "Why would you want flowers from anyone but I?" She shook head head: "you are just saying that because you hate Bluey... I won't let you bully anyone."

"My, my, you are being awfully disobedient..." 

Led back into this lavish... castle like establishment, Rose swallowed down her fears as the doors they had came through were shut; the citizens voice's disappearing. Dragged again through the halls, Dyo shamelessly burst through this wooden door and into another room. The interior pretty much the same as all other halls and rooms in this dreadful place, except there was this very long table. And, occupying three of those seats- the other lord's. Rose cursed to herself as she stepped into the room; Dyo closing the door cheerfully behind them both, trapping her inside. 

For a moment, she simply stood still. Dyo stood beside her, probably amused as he saw her frozen in fear. "Come, take a seat," he assured her. He held back the chair for Rose, tucking her tight into the table, and then a gentle conversation broke out.

"Gentlemen, I appreciate your company..." Dyo said calmly, taking his seat. 

Rose did not care; lips moving as she uttered a small prayer to herself. For whatever was going to happen next, she just wanted to be saved. Paraded around like some toy, she had seen the things Dyo would do to get what he wanted. He had something else planned; she just knew it.

The brunette looked at her shaking hands resting on the table, unable to focus on anything but them. Dyo cleared his throat, making Rose look his way; those purple hues telling her something. "You were asked a question, Rose..."

She looked up, peeking at each individual silently staring back. She had been sat directly opposite Red, unfortunately. Those demonic ruby hues just waiting, daring her to slip up. To her right, she peeked back at a Lord wearing this shiny set of golden armour. Their features twisted into a disgusted expression, tired and bored. They had Dyo's blonde locks, but, well, simply didn't add up to the floof levels of Dyo. They also had these, sort of, unexplainable little horns on their mask. Their golden cape swaying a little as they folded their arms, armour clanking, clearly bothered by Rose looking at them. And, finally, the most human appearing of them all. Clad in a white lace-coated attire that could have been mistaken for a sky grey, their façade an apathetic gaze; grey locks tied back, clearly long but kept precise and well.

"Yes, I was simply asking you, who were you before your venture here to Alagadda?" The white clad Lord asked. 

"I..." Rose panicked, sending Dyo a nervous glance. He silently prompted her to continue. "I... worked with people." That seemed like the best answer.

"Hoozah! An entertainer in our midst! How splendid-" 

"Mirth, calm yourself." White clad spoke, instantly settling Red who had gotten up in an excited rush. 'Mirth?' Rose thought in silence. 'So, did they also have names?' Maybe she could try to learn them. Not that she wanted to; every porcelain gaze filling her with dread. 

Whilst those two were engaging in conversation, Rose timidly looked up at Dyo with a pleading look. She wanted to leave. Looking around the room with shy glances, her shoulders trembled when she noticed the one in golden armour simply staring at her. His gaze relentless, staying focused and set on her, even when Rose continuously peeked at him over her shoulder. But, Dyo did not seem to care that she felt uncomfortable at all.

"You must be extremely confused, I assume?" The same in white asked. 

"Well..." Her voice trailed.

"Tell me, how much do you know of this place, little one? I can only assume Dyo has told you next to nothing." Dyo scoffed at this comment from White.

"Um, you see.... I... I know that the people outside are your followers. I know that..." she began pointing nervously to each Lord as she spoke: "you are the white Lord, you are the red, the yellow and... the black lord."

"Him!?" Mirth burst into laughter, pointing in Dyo's face. "He is not a lord, and never has been! He is a traitor, and a selfish-"

Dyo only let out a growl, his gaze fixated on Mirth as his fingers tapped a rhythm on the table. "Come, what else do you know?" White interrupted them both, keeping his focus on Rose.

Her eyes lowered, full of sadness. "I know that there is no sun here..." her eyes shut now. "Bright, and warm, and wonderful... this place is... cold... and dark. Now, I have no more sun. But, even though its dark here... forever, I'll remember sun..."

"Quite," White turned his attention to Dyo, "do you not think it would be wise to make suitable adjustments for Rose?"

"Like what?" Dyo spat, relaxing back in his seat.

"Well, she is quite clearly homesick. Perhaps you could find a way to aid her there?"

Rose laughed to herself silently. She was not homesick. Homesick was a choice; someone who willingly left home. 

"I will give my little Rose whatever she desires, if she only asks." Dyo growled, almost annoyed that someone questioned his authority. He snatched Rose's hand into his own, watching her for a moment; despite how she kept her gaze low.

"I am sure there are many things you cannot give her, Black lord..." Mirth laughed again, trying to be suggestive. And that set them both off; snide comments back and forth, whilst the White Lord beckoned Rose to his side with his hand.

She stood nervously, casting a glance to Dyo, before walking cautiously over the other side of the table. The white Lord stood, shocking Rose as she took a few steps back. He was unbelievably tall. For one, she didn't even reach his shoulders. He was pretty slender, with good posture, and an air of superiority that made Rose feel nervous. 

With Dyo, he was quite a bit taller. Mirth was shorter then Dyo; Rose and he were actually almost similar in height. As for the one in yellow; he sat at the table in silence, so Rose would not know.

"A word of curiosity," they began, glancing back at the others, before lowering their voice to speak to Rose. "You are aware of what the black lord has intended for you, correct?"

"No, not at all! Please, if you can help me-"

"No, I cannot." They said firmly. "I only have the interest of my duties, my people, in mind. However this does concern you too; I cannot allow you to be completely oblivious, nor unaware of the duties that will be expected of you once you accept the black lord's hand in marriage."

"What?! No! I am not doing that! Please, you have to help me..."

"I do not like to be asked the same thing twice." They warned. Almost scarier then Dyo, if possible, Rose sunk into herself- obediently listening. "I need you to find a moment with your fiancé, and to be fully informed of your duties before the next time we meet." They began walking back to their seat, patting her back comfortingly before whispering: "do not fail me."

Odd meeting type session over, the others left. Dyo slouched back in his seat, humming as he observed Rose staring at her hands in her lap. "Go ahead, speak to me. What is bothering you, little Rose?"

"Umm... I just..." she looked to him nervously, "I needed to ask you... my duties?"

With a husky growl, he got up and skulked his way behind her seat. His hand resting beneath her chin for a moment, caressing her. "Absolutely right, as my wife. And, once I succeed the throne, as ruler by my side-"

"No, Dyo... I don't want this..." Her voice low, shaky.

"No? No...?" He slowly walked away, his hands behind his back. "I never took you for a comedian, Rose. But, saying 'no,?' Don't you make me laugh!" 

"Dyo! I can't be a ruler... don't you remember all we spoke about?! I can't even look after myself, and-"

Those tendrils wrapping around the legs of the chair she had been sitting in, scraping it fast along the floor. Heaving for air, she leant back; Dyo now right in front of her, leaning over her body. "Are you pulling my leg? Don't be this way, Rose. Don't you make me laugh so hard!"

"But Dyo-"

"May I suggest that you do not refuse? If you do, I am warning you that I refuse to lose." 

"Dyo, please, just answer my questions!" He paused, grinning. "Please... just tell me... you told me you would wait for me before, to come here. You revealed you wanted me as your... wife." The word made her feel sick. "But... this..." she felt like she had a choice; he was clearly asking her, and yet the choice had already been made at the same time? Confusion, manipulation, mind-games... and she was trying to make sense of something that was useless to try and understand.

"But, what is there to tell you?" He said calmly. "I saved your life-"

"You used your abilities to get your way!"

"I used my abilities to stop you committing suicide. It is you, dearest, who used your abilities to get your way. You were relishing in your tears, centre-stage... did you not say so yourself? Complaining that truth you took to heart: 'all I do is spread misery?'"

He took a seat opposite Rose, resting on the back of his hands politely. Smiling, all whilst using his arms and hands to emphasize his every word. "Please stop, Dyo-"

"'Can we just...'" his voice trailed, imitating Rose, "indulge in my body, no? You asked many times for my warmth, and here, you are suddenly met by this concern and apprehension." 

"Dyo... please...-"

"You told me you craved love, admiration, and that you wanted freedom. But here I am, offering you all these things- and for what? You to throw them back in my... face, heh..."

"But, why me?!"

He flung his hands either side of himself. "Who else in the world could I want to be with? We are so similar, you and I."

"No, not true! I don't hurt people-"

"Oh, but you do... if you could only admit how badly you wanted me, nobody else in your town would have been harmed..." he placed a hand beneath his chin in thought, "but it is quite alright, I completely understand. You done what you must, to get what you want. And, here, you have achieved it all."

He leant over the table a little. "When I had stood aside anyone you had introduced me to... you were incredibly jealous. Because, only I understood you... right, darling?" He inched closer. "Always looking for my attention, always worried someone like me would move on and leave you behind. But here, I kept you at my side. And you still are not satisfied."

Rose remembered what the others had said about the black lord never being satisfied. Her brows scrunching, lips parted- a faraway look in her eyes as she tried to be patient with herself. But his words were quickly piercing through her willpower. 

"Think. I nursed you back to health. I remained by your side. I-"

"I owe you nothing! I was hurt because of you! None of this would have happened if you just-"

"If I what?" He mused. "If I had let you simply jump into the sea? Hmm? So, tell me... you're saying none of this would have happened had you not met me. However, if that was so, you would be dead now. Perhaps your body unfound, devoured by the sea. So, remind me, Rose, who truly is the bad-guy in this little story you are making?"

He was right. "But... marriage? Why... I am already trapped here, with you. Why does it have to be... marriage?"

"Did I even mention I am next in the line to rule this wonderful place, hmm? That would make you a-"

"I know what it makes me. And, I could never want that. To rule over these people who ruined my life?!" She sent him a pleading look. "Please, let me go home!"

"Home?! Your 'home' was never worthy of that title. If you want to take that chance, so be it. But, let me give you a synopsis: you go home, nobody knows who you are, you plead to your pathetic family you are their child- they toss you to the street. You go to your job, on your knees, begging for scraps of money to get by, and you try to find a partner. But slowly, everything you wish was make-belief quickly becomes your desire. You would only realise all you have lost, being here- with me." He got closer, again, basically on the table at this point. "I will make sure that everything you once knew becomes fiction, and this your reality."

"You can't do that to me..." Rose pleaded. 

"I already have." He straightened his posture. "Come, let us rest. I am sure you are exhausted."

"This makes no sense! Dyo, please!" He took her hand, ignoring her. He called her name one last time, before leading her back to the bedroom.


End file.
